When Past is Present and the Present is Future
by themetallicsupernaturalrunner
Summary: This an alternative ending to supernatural season 11. To defeat the Darkness, Chuck sends Team Free Will back to the very beginning, November 2nd 1983 in a different manner of time travel. However, before sending them back, he warns them of a new unparalleled threat. One that even the Darkness can't compare to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

 _Author's note: Hi everybody, this is my first fanfiction. I don't own supernatural or any of the characters of the TV show. This is just a fanfiction for fun. This is an alternative ending to season 11 so enjoy. Also, the first chapter starts out just like the last episode of season 11 but then changes, so don't skip it._

…

…..

….

….

 **In the Bunker:**

"What do we do now?" asked Cas after their embarrassing defeat by Amara.

"There's only one thing to do," thinks Dean. "Accept defeat and enjoy the last minutes. It was pretty much hopeless and there was nothing they could do. He and Sam have saved the world so many times and every time they do, things just get worse. It's as if the universe is working against them and just wants to die. Maybe the world wants to die and this is the way it finally gets the Winchesters to stop saving it." He heads to the fridge and grabs some beer.

"Really!" says Sam, shocked. "Really," says Dean in a very defeated tone. "Look man, we hit Amara with everything we had, and she walked it off."

"So what, it's last haul?"

"Look man," says Dean. "If you have anything for me to shoot, hunt, or kill I will do. I will do until the day I die….But how are we supposed to fix the freakin sun?"

Sam says nothing. There was nothing to be said. They had lost, the world was going to end, and their was nothing that they could do.

"Ah, you know this isn't going to be enough, I better go make a run, no reason to die sober huh," jokes Dean.

"No!" growls Sam, shaking his head.

Everybody else seemed to have the same idea. Chuck and Rowena were drinking tea and Crowley was drinking beer in the main common room.

"What are we doing?" questions Sam in shock after walking in.

"Nothing," states Rowena.

"EXACTLY, NOTHING!" Sam shouts back. "Amara is eating the freakin sun and we are doing nothing!"

"You have a better idea?" asks Crowley.

"YES!" declares Sam very loudly and boldly. "Yes! Anything! that's my better idea because anything is better than this!" shouts Sam as he points around.

"Sam, I get it," says Chuck sympathetically and sadly. "Even if we could lock Amara away, it wouldn't do any good, I'm dying. And when I die, the cosmic balance between light and dark will be disrupted and that will be the end of everything."

"Alright," says Sam thinking. "Than if we cannot cage her…..we have to kill her."

…

…...

…...

Next Scene

….

…..

…..

 **Dean and Cas in the Impala:**

"How are you doing, are you good?" asks Dean to Cas.

Cas just shakes his head.

"I mean…..with the whole Lucifer thing," adds Dean.

"I was just….uh…..so stupid," replies Cas shaking his head.

"No…no, you weren't stupid. You were right. You were right to let Lucifer ride shotgun, and me and Sam wouldn't have done that,"

"Well it didn't work," mutters Cas.

"Yeah but it was our best shot….And you stepped up," replies Dean.

"I was just trying to help," states Cas.

"Well…..you….you do help Cas. I mean…..sometimes…sometimes me and Sam just have so much going on….and…..and we forget about everyone else," replies Dean.

"Well you do live exciting lives,"

"Well heh, that's one word for it," replies Dean. "But your always there you know…You're the best friend we've ever had…..Your our brother Cas, I want you to know that."

"Thank you"

Soon Dean's phone starts ringing.

"Yo….ok, we're coming," says Dean answering. "Sam's got something."

…

…

…

Next Scene

…

…

….

 **Back at the Bunker:**

"Wait, so now you want to kill the Darkness?" asks Dean. "Your cool with this?" he says to Chuck.

"Look, Chuck's dying, no offense…..God," states Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm dying," responds Chuck.

"Look, um you have darkness and light, you, you take away one," begins Sam.

"And that upsets the whole balance," answers Cas.

"Exactly," says Sam. "So if you take both away, then there will be nothing and the scales will be balanced."

"Ok, look, I get it, I totally agree with ganking the Darkness. But, if I remember correctly, she's God's sister and is impossible to kill," responds Dean.

"Is she?" asks Sam to Chuck.

"Well, um, ….ah…..her only weakness is me. I'm the only one that can kill her," says Chuck. "But, right now I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

"Ok, well…..we….just need to come up with other ideas," says Sam as Dean shakes his head.

Chuck stares off and thinks for a moment. "Well….I…..I did have this other idea."

"What!" says everybody simultaneously.

"time travel"

"What?" asks Dean, "I…..thought that…..that didn't really work, you know….with…..with that, all paths lead to the same place crap."

"It's not supposed to work," states Chuck. "Look…there is a way to send y'all back and actually make a difference.

"Even…even though it will strengthen him," he says very silently to himself.

"Ok….so, I'm guessing that the plan is to send us back before I get the Mark so that we don't end up in this pile of crap," states Dean.

"Actually…um, I was thinking of sending y'all back even farther. You know…..the beginning," states Chuck.

"What beginning?" asks Dean.

"You know…um, the day that started it all…..November 2nd 1983"

A deafening silence soon follows as the realization hits Sam and Dean,

"So….your saying that we can be sent back and stop…..everything…all of this from…from ever happening," responded Dean skeptically.

"Well that's….."

"Wait a sec," said Sam who had not spoken for quite some time. "Just now, you said something about how sending us back will….will strengthen him?"

"Yes," replied Cas suddenly. "I do recall you whispering something along those lines to yourself. But….it was not meant to be heard by us….was it."

"Look guys…I can't…this"

"Chuck!" everybody shouted simultaneously again.

"There are some things that are just not meant to be known," replied Chuck.

"Huh, well…..the bloody universe is going to end and God still won't give us all the answers," whispers Crowley to himself.

"You know what….Crowley does have a point Chuck. The world's freakin ending and if we're going to save its ass again, then we deserve to know!" shouted Dean.

A sigh escapes from Chuck. "Well…I guess since it will inevitably happen, I might as well tell you…Ok…um, I, I don't know where to start, but….."

"Just start from the damn beginning!" snapped Dean.

"Well….in the beginning, it…..it wasn't just me and Amara…Look you have to understand…In the beginning, it was just me, the darkness, and death. We….we all had this bond like no other…..It was like we were one."

"Ok, so you , Amara, and Death were like siblings that had a strong bond. How does this….."

"Ok, actually I have a better explanation…Do y'all know what the Trinity is?" asked Chuck.

"Uh, the chick in the matrix movie," responded Dean.

"The Trinity is the way you address God completely. It is the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit," responded Cas.

"Bingo…now think about what Castiel said about the complete God, and what I said about the bond between me, Amara, and Death," asked Chuck.

"So…..your saying that both you, Amara, and Death were….were all one being?" asked Sam.

"Uum, yes and no….it's hard to explain since y'all can't perceive it, but, think about the relationship between the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit," answered Chuck.

"Each one in of itself is the one complete God. Each one is 100% God," answered Cas.

"Exactly"

"Wait, so your saying that there are 3 Gods now?" asked Dean.

"No, just listen…..um. Look, you first have to understand that there are limits to the human perception."

"Well I feel insulted," responded Dean.

"Alright….here, so name me a 2 dimensional object?" asked Chuck.

"A square would be one," responded Sam.

"Correct, now name me a 3 dimensional square?" asked Chuck.

"A cube," responded Sam.

"Correct, now name me a 4 dimensional cube?" responded Sam.

…."Huh," responded Sam after thinking for a while. "That is a good question."

"Ok, what about a 5 dimensional cube? How about a 20th or 100th dimensional cube? Do you see my point?" asked Chuck.

"That we're idiots," responded Dean.

"There are limitations to what we can perceive," responded Sam.

"Exactly," responded Chuck, "Now, how do people ad priests usually describe God," asked Chuck.

"They usually describe Him as all powerful, all knowing, all seeing, and everywhere," responded Cas.

"Exactly"

"Wait….but that's all crap. I mean….no offense Chuck, but you got your ass kicked and our about to die," responded Dean.

"Just listen. Now picture the all powerful God as a cube. When you put the cube in front of your face and look straight at it, what do you see?" asked Chuck.

"You only see a square," answered Sam.

"Exactly, y'all can't perceive the entire cube, or the complete and entire God. However, when you do perceive God, you see the square, or in this case me. Flip it around and you may see another square, Amara or Death. To religious people, they look at other sides of the cube and see the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. To atheists, they narrow themselves to only a couple of sides of the cube and see logic and science," explained Chuck.

…"I think I see now," responded Sam.

"Well my head hurts," answered Dean.

"Now, y'all probably noticed by now but…that I am not all powerful….and sometimes was a duosh, right. It may seem as if I myself have a ruler sometimes," answered Chuck.

"Yes, definitely!" shouted Dean. "No offense, but you keep blabbing on about how killing Amara will disrupt the natural order. As God you should be able to just snap your fingers and fix up the damn natural order, not be its bitch!"

"You see….that's the thing….."

"Wait….are you saying that the natural order is…is like the 3 dimensional cube of God and you….you, the Darkness, and Death are the squares that we can see?" asked Sam.

"For the sake of your comprehension and imagination, yes," answered Chuck.

"And when you disrupt natural order you get…." Said Sam pausing to think.

"Are…..are you saying that…..that just how there is the Darkness…there is…..there is the Chaos?" asked Sam.

A grave look crossed Chuck's face and he looked at the floor before whispering very softly, "yes."

"Well is it…..is it part of the God cube, or…..?"

"No…..it's something entirely different. It's….its like its own complete and separate cube. Honestly…..it's….something completely foreign…completely alien," explained Chuck.

"So what's the damn story behind it!" snapped Crowley.

"Ok…..so, by the way, the only other entity who knows about this is Death, not even Amara knows…so in the beginning…..it was just me, the Darkness, and Death. And you now know how we completed each other, and through each other, we completed the natural order….and…..and then it came, Chaos….It…it was something that I had never seen before. It's the reason why Amara became so destructive in the first place…It's also what powers the Mark. It's not the Darkness trapped in the Mark that turns you, but the Chaos itself," explained Chuck.

"And sending us back would strengthen this chaos dude?" asked Dean.

"Yes,"

"Right now, it is kept at bay, but every action that induces chaos, strengthens it…and allows it to…..to awaken," explained Chuck.

"And sending us back would awaken it?" asked Dean.

"It would definitely increase its chance of being awakened, which seems like it will inevitably happen," responded Chuck.

"Let's just get to the point, can it be killed?" asked Crowley.

"I'm not sure about killing it, but it's the strongest weapon I've made against it," explained Chuck.

"Well what is it and where?" asked Sam.

"Not what, who. And it seems to be y'all. You and Dean."

…"W…wait a minute. What do you mean by…..us?" asked Dean.

"Have y'all ever wondered why I created mankind?" asked Chuck.

"No…..you know what…why did you create us in the first place?" asked Dean.

"So, when I locked Amara away…it strengthened Chaos to the point where it almost awakened. It was inevitably going to happen so I had to create the ultimate weapon against it. One that could, you know…fight fire with fire. I made a species that….that understood free will. A species programmed for both order and chaos. A species that….that could stand for what it believed in…even, even in the face of overwhelming odds. A species of survivors, one that was free," explained Chuck.

"Ok, well that's all fine and dandy…but how are we supposed to kill this Chaos dude. I mean, without a weapon, we're…..we're, we can't even take out a ghost," replied Dean.

"Well why do you think y'all were so important during the apocalypse?" asked Chuck.

"Vessels," replied Sam. "Are you saying that….that you need a special vessel to defeat Chaos?" asked Sam.

"It's more than just a vessel, and Amara and Death also need one," explained Chuck.

"What do you mean by more than just a vessel?" asked Sam.

"I would be in y'alls soul but both of us would have 100% control and it would greatly magnify my powers and hopefully, allow us to kill it. We would actually merge into one being," replied Dean.

"Well why can't we just do this gig right now and take out both Amara and this Chaos dude," asked Dean.

"Because y'all aren't ready," answered Chuck.

"What does that mean?" asked Dean.

"The vessel must be of the bloodline of Cain and Abel, and must be conditioned by undergoing a series of tests and trials," explained Chuck.

"What do you mean by undergoing tests and trials," asked Dean.

"Well you know…y'all stopped the apocalypse, killed Eve, bore the Mark and did a crap tone of other stuff," responded Chuck.

"And by sending us back…..even though it will awake Chaos…..it will…..it will prep me and Dean into becoming the true vessels and allow us to ensure that the Darkness is not released," asked Sam.

"Yes," answered Chuck.

"And…this Chaos dude will be awakened for sure?" asked Dean.

"Well…there is a very, very small chance of this happening….but….if you go back in time and do everything correctly…..you can save all your friends and family, ensure that the Darkness is not released, and become the perfect vessels without awakening Chaos," explained Chuck.

"Well we got to take this chance. I mean….if we can save everybody, our family, friends, we got to take it no matter how small of a snowballs chance we've got," declared Dean.

"Is there anything else Chuck that we should know about?" asked Dean.

"Um…..so the Men of Letters are not completely wiped out. There…..there are currently other active branches all across the world….Actually, the British Men of Letters are right now sending in an agent to capture and interrogate y'all," explained Chuck.

"What! British Men of Letters…and why do they want to interrogate us?" asked Dean.

"Well…y'all have caused a big ruckus around here. You know with the apocalypse, leviathans, and a whole lot of other stuff," explained Chuck.

"Well…I mean, they could've helped us instead of just sitting on their asses!...And now they want to interrogate us!...Are you freakin kidding me!" shouted Dean, angrily in disbelief.

"Well…you know….they are traditionalists…You know, um…some of them are more of, you know….observers and knowledge seekers," explained Chuck. "Also, there is some corruption among their ranks…some of them acting as double agents for their enemies," explained Chuck.

"Enemies…what enemies?" asked Dean.

"You know….like the Thules, Stynes. There are other evil organizations out there that y'all haven't faced yet.

"Ok….well…details man?" demanded Dean.

"There main enemies are the Thules and Steins, but there are other minor players. For example, cults, practitioners of dark magic, all kinds of crazy stuff."

"And will this be a problem?" asked Dean.

"I hope not."

"Wait….back to um…..Chaos. How did it come if…..if it was asleep?" asked Sam.

"It's…it's more like a force that came…What I mean by awaken is that it….it will become conscious and aware," explained Chuck.

"And how will we know when it's awakening? Will there be signs or…." began Sam.

"Yes there will be signs. Anything that is completely out of place indicates that Chaos will awaken."

"Well….uh…your going to have to be more specific….cause um…..everything that we do deals with things that are out of place?" asked Dean.

"So….um an example would be if….if the Leviathans were suddenly released and nothing happened that released them," explained Chuck.

"So random bad crap,"

"yep"

"Alright…..well we, we should probably pack our stuff if we're going to be sent back permanently," announced Dean.

"Oh and um, there's one more thing you need to know," announced Chuck. "Um…when, when I send y'all back…..it, it will be different than normal time travel," announced Chuck.

"What does that mean?" demanded Dean.

"Um….I will be sending y'alls soul back, but not body. Y'all will have the body of y'alls child self," explained Chuck. A silence followed as both Dean and Sam stared at Chuck skeptically.

"What!...what!...what!...Ok look, I didn't know God had a sense of humor. I'm guessing that this is your crack at a funny joke but," stated Dean.

"No I'm being serious. This is the only way without awakening Chaos."

"Ok but how exactly are we supposed to do squat when we're in our freakin diapers!" demanded Dean.

"Well….I am sending everybody here back as well, so y'all will have them. Also, if you do it correctly, you and Sam will have your parents who could definitely help," explained Chuck.

"I don't like this idea," stated Crowley. "Look, I was just a bloody punkass crossroads demon back then!"

"Ok you know what, would you rather be dead with the rest of the world or a crossroads demon!" shouted Dean.

"Look Crowley….maybe helping us will help you," stated Sam.

"And why's that?"

"Well, I mean, probably Azazel was the king of Hell back them since Lilith was trapped. If you help us take out Azazel, the spot will open and you can become the King of Hell again," explained Sam.

"True point"

"And none of this Purgatory crap, ok!" demanded Dean.

"Fine, as long as you don't do any of your demon trial nonsense!"

"And no hunting me down," said Rowena. "Fergus, I'm talking about you."

"Yes mother, as long as you don't try to kill me. In fact, you bloody stay as far away from me as possible!" shouted Crowley.

"Alright, you know what….how about this. We go back, kill Azazel, and then we all leave, mind our own business, and never see each other ever again!" shouted Dean.

"Fine!" everybody else seemed to agree.

"Charles, will I be a helpless little baby when you send me back as well?" she asked in a very thick accent that pissed the hell out of Dean.

"No, you had the same body back then as you do now so nothing will be different. Also, Crowley and Castiel won't change since their not human," explained Chuck.

"Alright, so in terms of packing, we probably don't need much since we're going to be kids again," states Dean.

"Yeah….but we should bring or angel gear, just in case they show up. Also, you have the demon knife and Cas has the angel blade, so that should be enough against Azazel, right," states Sam.

Suddenly Crowley and Rowena froze in place. "Uh Chuck….what are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Um, there's stuff that I need to tell you that Crowley and Rowena should not know about," stated Chuck.

"Well that's something I definitely need to hear," announced Dean.

"Um, y'all really underutilize this bunker," stated Chuck

"What does that mean."

"Well, this Bunker has a weapons room that's like a freakin arsenal. It's behind the shelves in the laboratory upstairs. There are some very powerful weapons, couple of Hands of God, and some additional angel blades and demon knives," stated Chuck.

"Son of a bitch! We had this the entire freakin time!" shouted Dean.

"Yeah, I thought that you should probably know, you know with having to deal with the apocalypse all over again. Wouldn't hurt to have some extra fire power."

"No freakin duh!...you know what Chuck….why…why can't you come back with us and just tell Heaven that you don't want the damn apocalypse!" shouted Dean.

"I can't"

"Can't or won't"

"I can't…..it would awaken Chaos," explained Chuck.

"Ok…..how will just explaining the situation to them awaken Chaos?" asked Dean.

"Because the apocalypse was predestined, and every time I interfere, it strengths Chaos….you, you don't know how bad the consequences are of everything that I've done in the last couple of days…..just by telling you of Chaos strengthens it," explained Chuck.

"So the apocalypse was predestined?" asked Dean.

"Yes….it was supposed to be a long term temporary solution to the Chaos problem, but I like this plan better."

"So your against the apocalypse?" asked Dean.

"Yes"

"Alright, just making sure," replied Dean.

"And….and how does admitting that Chaos exist, strengthen it?" asked Dean.

"It just does….I don't know….I don't fully understand what this thing truly is…also, please don't tell the archangels about my interaction with y'all….This Chaos, it's…..it's dangerous and I don't want to take any chances," explained Chuck.

"So this Chaos is really that bad."

"Yes, also…please…..please do your best to avoid killing any of the archangels," requested Chuck.

"What, but their dicks that hate us and want us all dead!" shouted Dean.

"Yes yes I know I know, trust me, I understand how bad they can be. But you know, there…..there still my children. Their family and….and they're, they're your family too," explained Chuck.

"No their not!" shouted Dean.

"Yes! I agree with Dean. Even though I myself am an angel, I do not consider them family!" announced Cas.

"Look…..this, this is my fault. I know. I know I'm not the best dad but….but I still love them. I love my creation….I…I remember when I first made man…..he was like y'all, you know…..both of y'all Winchesters at the same time…He would play with the Archangels and….and they would show him around…Except for Lucifer….he was kind of a dick to him…..But…we were kinda like a happy family…..Man….those….those were the good old days…y'all would get excited every time Uncle Death came….Actually…both man and Gabriel were best friends…it did piss of Lucifer more though…but…..those were good times…y'all Winchesters represent man itself you know…and…even though man wasn't the oldest of them…..man was the best of them….just, please…please be patient…You know, they…their kinda like immature confused kids…try, try to be the better brother," explained Chuck.

"Ok, but if it comes between them and my actual, real family, I'm"

"Well do our best Chuck, I promise," cut in Sam. An awkward silence soon followed.

"There's….there's also something else y'all need to know…something bad….it's…it's my darkest secret that nobody, not even Death knows," stated Chuck….."When I used the energy from Chaos to trap Amara, I…I got a glimpse of where….it comes from."

"And?" asked Dean.

"Where it comes from…it….it's not alone. There are other things out there…horrible things. Things ….that even I don't understand. When I saw a glimpse of what was out there….it….it was scary." The Bunker suddenly seemed colder just from Chuck's explanation.

"If…if we do become your vessel…..could…..could we stop what….what's out there?" asked Dean breaking the moment of silence.

"I…I don't….probably not," answered Chuck. I mean…..this Chaos is absolutely nothing to what is out there," explained Chuck

"And you've seen what's out there? You know for sure?" asked Sam.

"I didn't exactly see it. I…..it….it was more like I sensed it. And it…it was horrifying…And what's worse is…..these things…..they….they…..they worship something….something big….and….and it answered…It….it was calling….something unimaginable….so horrible….so terrifying….and even that thing….it's…..it's also not alone. There…I couldn't identify it at first but….I think even those things are unaware of its existence because…because I heard another call…a call so much deeper…..much more horrifying…..a call that wasn't supposed to be sounded….even by those who were worshipping that…..that other thing…..And that second whatever it is…..is so much, much more massive and bigger than what they were worshipping….What's out there….it's…it's so mysterious….so infinite….it, it's a freakin nightmare of a black hole out there…..madness….such…..such savage madness," said Chuck, suddenly shaking and sweating.

"And…and when I tried to lock Amara away and almost died I…..I saw it again…..more clearly….The things that they worship…..they, they lurk in some deep horrifying abyss out there…..And…..I could hear it….so many horrifying calls and screams from that abyss….and the worshippers, who are worse than Chaos….there…there are just so many of them out there. It's…it's uncountable….The abyss itself is…so infinite…..There are abysses within the abyss…..And the worst of it all…..my darkest secret….there is something….some horrifying abomination that lurks underneathe the abyss itself.

(deafening long silence)

"So…..we're basically completely screwed," stated Dean breaking the long silence.

"Well…..as long as these things don't come after us…we're…..we're fine," answered Chuck.

"How close are these things to us," asked Sam.

"I don't know…..There is so much uncharted vastness surrounding the universe…But….if Chaos was able to come here, than those things out there could and might find us….That's what concerns me…..Chaos is absolutely nothing to what's out there….I have no plan at all for anything that is out there," explained Chuck shivering.

"Ok…well at least we know what the worse thing that could possibly happen is. I mean, Amara is going to annihilate everything in the freakin universe. It can't get worse than that, right?" asked Dean.

"NO…..NO…there are fates so much more worse than utter obliteration of everything…And I know what your thinking, and no. There are fates worse than utter damnation of everything…There is a fate worse than having Hell and damnation be the universe itself and the only one that exists," explained Chuck in a grave tone that frightened everybody in the room.

"Well…..what should we do?" asked Sam.

"Just…..just follow my plan, don't tell anybody what I told y'all…..and, and pray that those things don't find us," said Chuck and as he finished, everything turned back to normal. Crowley and Rowena were not frozen anymore.

"Alright so are y'all ready?" asked Chuck a little while later.

"Yeah, we have our angel gear and our dad's notebook, plus the key to the Bunker," stated Sam

"Oh, and give that stuff to Castiel, since his vessel will travel back… Alright, good luck everybody," stated Chuck

"See you on the other side," stated Dean.

"Uh, no, you don't want to see me ever again because that means….yeah. Live long and don't blow up the world," and just as he finished, Chuck snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Crowley Being Crowley

 _Author's Note: Hi everybody, I'm back with another chapter. Also, any comments/reviews are appreciated. I'm new to writing fanfiction and could use some advice on anything I should improve on, thank you._

…

…

…..

…..

A different, vaguely familiar room instantly enveloped around Dean as soon as Chuck snapped his fingers. He suddenly felt much smaller, younger, and found himself lying on a soft small bed with a stuffed teddy bear tucked in between his arms. He looked around and saw a small bookshelf in front of him, a desk in one corner, and a drawer and toy box to the left side of his bed. He reached over and turned on his lamp, making the room more visible.

"Well," says Crowley. "Seems like we bought ourselves an extra 33 years."

"If what God said is correct, it should be November 2nd, 1983. This is the day that your mother Mary died, isn't it?" asked Cas.

"Yes but that's not going to happen! We're going to come up with a plan, and kill this son of a bitch, once and for all!" shouted Dean with the intention of sounding bold and assertive. Unfortunately, because of his new body, what came out instead was a high-pitched childish squeal.

"Well-now," says Crowley now smirking. "Looks like you and Sam will be so much easier to kill. Actually, where are Samantha and Rowena?"

"God sent their soul but not body back. So they will probably be wherever their body is at this time. Sam is probably in his room and I suspect Rowena is somewhere in Europe," stated Cas.

"Well, we need to come up with some plan," stated Dean in his-high pitched, 4 year old voice.

"Yes little cupcake," answered Crowley in a mocking voice, smirking, "and remember Dean…don't pee in your pants."

Before Dean could protest, he was suddenly flung and pinned against the wall. "Son of a bitch! Crowley!"

"Don't move any closer Castiel or I'll kill him," stated Crowley just as Cas was about to charge.

"LET! HIM! GO!" said Cas in a very serious voice.

"Now now now, no need to get all….threatening and angry…..we're all friends here."

"Screw you Crowley!" shouted Dean in an angry whiney voice.

"You sound so cute when you're angry. Now, given our new circumstances, I think it's time we make a deal."

"And why would we make a deal with you!"

"Because I'm in control here!...Let me lay out the situation here for you, you arrogant fool!...So, your parents are alive, all your friends that you've ever had, are alive…..You have SO MUCH TO LOSE NOW!" screamed Crowley in his thick accent.

"If you hurt any of them, I promise you I will…." began Cas.

"Ok, let's not get all nasty, and this deal is really not that bad…..I'm not asking for your soul…..just your…..compliance."

"Compliance?"

"Yes, once I become king of Hell again, I may need y'all to do a couple of favors for me to secure my throne."

"You're a real ass, you know!" shouted Dean.

"Sticks and stones kid, and it's really not that bad….Look…..you want to stop the apocalypse….I want to stop the apocalypse….having me on the throne is the best option. Now….Hell has, many major players and Lucifer loyalists around this time….a civil war will probably break out, so…I'm going to need your help in taking out my…..our…common enemies, capiche."

"And, what kind of favors would you be having us do?" asked Dean in a very suspicious, pessimistic voice.

"Oh you know…I may ask y'all to go on a certain hunt…..or avoid one."

"Crowley we…"

"You know, I'll sweeten the pot….I'll offer…..protection …for you and your family for your compliance….wouldn't want you to be saying yes to Michael now would we…..so, deal?"

"uh"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"Sure…..yes…deal…whatever."

"Good…..now listen, if your planning on double crossing me, just remember that you have your family now…..I know who all your friends are….and I know all the people that you will ever save," and as he finished speaking, he dropped Dean back to the floor.

"Now let's go kill this bastard."

…

…

…...

Next Scene

…

…

….

For Mary, life was not perfect, but it was still the one that she wanted. She and John did have their fights, sometimes he would leave, but it was still the life that she dreamed of having ever since she became a hunter. She had a husband, and the most perfect, beautiful sons that a mother could ever ask for. Sure, life was sometimes tough but she had a normal family and a normal life. Instead of worrying about ghosts and demons, she worried about the bills or how clean the house was. Instead of looking forward to her children's first hunt, she got to look forward to things like their Thanksgiving school program or Dean's first T-ball game.

She also had plans for her children, plans that differed greatly than the traditional Campbell family plan. Her children would go off to college and help the world, not in a Campbell way, but in a Winchester way. Her sons would choose how they wanted to help the world. They could be whatever they wanted to be, whether it be a doctor, astronaut, senator, or president. Maybe one day Sammy would find the cure for cancer and Dean would walk on the moon. It didn't really matter because whatever her children would choose, they would be safe and happy. They would grow up and love the world, eager to help, always positive, unlike hunters who were always pessimistic, depressed, miserable, and paranoid. Her children would grow up and have a family of their own. They would have a loving wife, beautiful children, and live happily for many joyful years.

"Mom!" cried Dean, interrupting her train of thought as Dean ran over to her.

"Dean, baby, are you ok?" asked Mary in a very sweet, motherly voice.

"Mom, mom, mom," he repeated over and over again with tears running down his face as he hugged his mother tightly with trembling little arms.

"It's ok baby, it's ok, did have another nightmare?"

"Mom I…..I'm just…so happy to see you," he said softly with tears running down his eyes as he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm happy to see you too baby," said Mary and for a moment, all was silent as they embraced each other.

"Dean, do you want to sleep in my bed or have mommy walk you back to your room."

"Mom, I….I need you to stay here," cried Dean, sparking off a suspicious alert in Mary. As a hunter, she was trained to be more observant than most people and listening to key phrases could sometimes mean the difference between a joke or trouble, or in the case of hunting, life or death. In this instance, her son had said that he needed to stay in bed, not that he wanted her to stay in bed, evidence that something was going on.

"Baby, what's going on, why do you need me to stay here?" she asked in a sweet and gentle voice.

"Mom….just…please stay here…..please," begged Dean with tears coming down his eyes.

"Dean, what's going on," she asked in a more serious tone.

"Mom, I need you to trust me on this, and stay in bed. Do not go in Sam's room," said Dean in a very foreign voice that she did not recognize. He spoke with great maturity, assertiveness and had actually just given her an order, something that her son had never done before.

"What's going on!" she shouted with a very serious tone now.

"I need you to look in my eyes and trust me on this. You…need…to…stay…..in ….bed, do not get up no matter what!" Dean ordered in that foreign tone that almost scared her. Her son should definitely not be speaking like this, and then Dean got up and left really quickly.

All of Mary's instincts were screaming that something was horribly wrong. Also, to make matters worse, she had this unexplainable, dreaded feeling that something supernatural was happening.

Then she remembered, 10 years ago, a hunter had told her to not get out of bed on November 2nd 1983, which was today. However, what was more disturbing was that she had made the deal with the yellow-eyed demon on the same day that she received the warning from the mysterious hunter. The demon said that he would come in 10 years and it was about 10 years since she had made the deal. This could not be coincidental. Somehow, the hunter had seen the future.

However, how could her son know about all of this? He had no knowledge of the supernatural and had never displayed any psychic abilities. What if her son knew because the demon had already approached him. It had already been a bit past 10 years so it was possible that demon had already been making multiple visits. The demon had promised her and her family safety, but demon deals never ended well. If her son was involved, then he may not get hurt today but in the future, he may deal with some unbearable burden or consequence. She could not allow her sons to get hurt, even if it meant sacrificing her life, she decided. Immediately, she got out of bed and grabbed a silver knife, Holy Water, and an exorcism book.

…..

…..

…..

Next Scene

….

….

…..

"Make sure my mom does not go inside Sam's room,"

"Yes cupcake, wouldn't want to have precious mummy to die now," said Crowley as Dean glared at him and then walked through the door, heading towards the corner of Sam's room.

Sitting in the corner of Sam's room, Dean thought of all that had happened today: their failed assault against the Darkness, learning about Chaos and all the horror that existed out there in the unknown, time traveling, Crowley taking charge, and now that he would be living a de ja vu moment for the rest of his life.

"Sam, if you made it back and can hear me, just know that I'm here and we have backup…We're going to fix this Sammy…We're going to gank that son of a bitch and save everybody from mom to Charlie."

Then a very soft voice spoke from the crib, "Ok Dean, what's the plan?"

"Sammy, you've made it! Thank God! Dude I think you've just set the world record for the youngest baby to talk!"

"Dean…this….this is really awkward."

"Tell me about it, I'm stuck in this small body. I can't drink for another 17 years and can't drive baby for another 12.

"You think you got it bad? I'm an actual baby Dean. I…..I have these urges to just….cry….I don't know. It's weird and crazy….I'm….I'm so paranoid Dean….Every time I hear some creak I…I freak the Hell out…..and….and start crying.

"Ha ha, Sammy's a baby. Always has and always will be."

"Very funny Dean, jerk."

"Bitch," replied Dean back, making the situation seem less serious.

"Alright Dean, so what's the plan?"

"So I'm going to stay in here until yellow-eyes shows up, and when he does, I will distract him and shout ACDC, which will signal Cas to come here and finish him off. Crowley will be our back up in case things go south."

For the next couple of minutes no one spoke, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Dean are…are you scared?"

"about Azazel?"

"Actually no…um….what Chuck said about Chaos and….and the other things out there."

"Sammy I…..I don't know man. I mean, we have so much going on and…..I really….really hope that we don't awaken this Chaos dude, ….And for the other stuff that's out there….well….there's really not much we can do about it, except hope that they never find us."

Sam said nothing in response and silence soon filled the room as each Winchester pondered about what the future would hold.

Suddenly, the ticking of the clock stopped. A fowl wind started blowing in the room as Sam's night-light started flickering, and then he appeared. Azazel, the demon that would ruin there lives forever.

"Stay the hell away from my brother you son of a bitch!" shouted Dean as he stepped out to confront the demon.

The demon looked in his direction, and immediately flung Dean across the room and pinned him to the wall.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" squeaked Sam hysterically.

Dean felt his body slide up against the wall and soon found himself, staring at the floor, pinned to the ceiling. A sharp pain erupted in his stomach and blood started soaking through his clothes. He gave out a pained, desperate, wailing cry.

Just as he thought that it was all over, he was suddenly dropped as Mary came bursting through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: Family Reunion and a Strange Man

 _Author's Note: Hello everybody, I am back with another chapter. Also, school is coming soon so I may not be able to update as much._

…..

…..

….

…..

Mary waited a couple of minutes after Dean left before grabbing a silver knife, Holy Water, and exorcism book. She proceeded cautiously and quietly through the living room and up the stairs, heading towards Sam's room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw a man in a dark suit with a round face and fat cheeks.

An intruder in the house. She immediately pulled out her Holy Water and flung it at him. A cry came out as the water hissed off his skin. He was a demon.

"Get out of my house!" she cried out before racking him in the crotch and punching him in the face. However, a scream from Sam's room stopped her from continuing her attack.

She turned around and bolted through Sam's room to see a mysterious man standing in the center with Dean pinned to the ceiling.

"It's you," she said softly as the man turned to her and flashed his yellow eyes.

The demon raised his hand and Mary suddenly felt herself being flung and then pinned to the wall. Dean was dropped as she started sliding up to the ceiling and soon found herself staring at the floor. A sharp pain flared in her stomach as blood started to soak through her clothes. Flames then erupted to her side and started crawling inward to engulf her.

"I'm going to die. John, take care of my boys," she thought as she lost consciousness.

"ACDC! ACDC! ACDC!" screamed both Winchesters simultaneously.

A fluttering of wings was suddenly sounded behind Azazel as Castiel suddenly appeared.

"Hey assbutt!" he shouted as he grabbed his angel blade and thrust it straight through Azazel's chest. A bright glow flashed through the body before Azazel dropped to the floor dead, releasing Mary and partially falling on Dean

"Your mother is still alive, I got her," said Castiel, checking her pulse as the flames erupted and spread throughout the entire ceiling.

"Cas I…..I can't move," said Dean as he tried to crawl back up and stand. The fall from the ceiling had broken his arms and toes.

Cas reached out and touched Dean, instantly healing him.

"Dean, get your brother and get out of here as fast as you can! Now Dean go!" ordered Castiel as he grabbed Sam out of the crib and handed him to Dean.

"Mary! Mary!...Oh….Oh my God!" shouted John as he ran up to the room which was now in flames.

"Dad, we have to go now!" yelled Dean and sprinted out as fast as he could before John could object.

He ran as if his life depended, which in this case it did, as he felt the heat of the flames chasing him. He ran down the stairs and hurtled some furniture in the living room, something he thought that he could not do with his new body, let alone also carrying Sam.

As he neared the entrance he saw Castiel with his mother, healed, and Crowley with his arms crossed and a look of amusement across his face. He set Sam on the ground once he got out and turned back to see if John had made it out.

A few moments later, John came stumbling out with some burns on his face and clothing, whispering Mary sadly over and over again.

"John!" shouted Mary as she ran over.

"Mary?"

They ran over to each other and embraced for a long time before John let go to confront Castiel.

"You started the fire you son of a bitch! I saw you in that room!" shouted John as he punched Castiel.

"John/dad no!" protested all the Winchesters.

"You stay the Hell away from my family!"

"No John, he…..he saved my life!" protested Mary as she grabbed John. Then she turned to Crowley.

"John, Dean, get Sam and get behind me, now!" ordered Mary cautiously as she got out her Holy Water and exorcism book.

Crowley waved his hand and immediately snatched them out of Mary's grasp.

"What the?" shouted John with a look of shock.

"I'm a demon, see," stated Crowley as he flashed his red demon eyes.

"What the….oh my God…oh my God!" shouted John with disbelief and fear. "Stay back, all of you…..stay the Hell away from my family!" shouted John as he stepped forward and shoved Mary and Dean behind him.

"Seriously Crowley!" shouted Sam as he crawled forward, surprising both John and Mary.

"What! He needs to know!"

"Yeah but not like this!"

"Dean, we must discuss our next move now," stated Castiel as he stepped forward.

"Ok Cas, let's just give everybody….time to recuperate here."

"Dean, you don't understand, the…"

"Dean….Sam…..how do y'all know these people?" asked Mary suspiciously.

"I have a more important question here. Is that yellow-eyed bastard dead?" snapped in Crowley.

"Yes, Cas got him," answered Dean.

"You're sure."

"No Crowley, I just saw the body flash and then drop dead! I'm pretty sure he's still alive!"

"How did y'all know the yellow-eyed demon was coming?" asked Mary desperately.

"WELL SOMEBODY JUST PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" roared John loudly.

"uh"

Suddenly, the flutter of wings interrupted the conversation as 5 new figures appeared.

"Castiel, what have you done?" one of them asked.

"Brothers, sisters….I"

"You have gone against Heaven's will Castiel. This was not supposed to be interrupted and the mother was to die."

"Heaven's will is flawed and corrupted!"

"You have rebelled against us Castiel, and now you are consorting with a demon! shouted another angel as he drew out his blade. "You are no better than Lucifer and must perish."

"Sam, Dean, get your parents out of here now!" ordered Castiel as the other angels drew out their blades.

The Winchesters scrambled into the Impala and sped off as a blinding light lit up from behind.

"Ok, what the freakin Hell is going on!" shouted John once they got into the car.

"John, you need to drive now!" ordered Mary in a very serious voice.

"Where should I go!"

"Anywhere but here!"

…..

…..

…

Next Scene

…...

…

…..

Unbeknownst to the Winchesters and angels was the existence of a man wearing a wide brimmed hat, hiding in the bushes with an overgrown pet hellhound at his side and observing everything that was playing out. Not surprisingly, the house was burned down while John escaped. That was expected and that is what his mission called for by the organization.

However, there were other variables involved that were not planned for, events that were not supposed to happened. For one, Mary was rescued by an angel when she was supposed to die tonight. Another was the existence of a demon that seemed to be an ally of the family. Heaven also seemed to be aware of the disturbance as they had sent down a group of angels to confront the family.

The man quickly got into his car and followed as the Winchesters sped off and drove out of the city. He followed them for a couple of minutes before he stopped as soon as the Winchesters pulled over. He waited, trying to observe what was going on which was hard because it was so dark and his car lights were off.

After about 10 minutes, the Winchesters took off again on the highway. He followed them for about 3 and a half hours before they pulled into the small town of Lebanon. Slowly, he followed them from behind as the Winchesters drove off into an abandoned power plant. Mary, Dean, Sam, and the angel from before got out of the car and entered the compound while John stayed in the car and drove off.

He waited for about 30 minutes outside the compound, observing as nothing happened. Then he silently drove off into town, stepped out and walked to the nearest phone booth to make a call.

"Hello," answered a British voice from across the line.

"What is the greatest gift that man has?" the person in the phone booth asked with a very gruff voice.

"Knowledge of all that is not known," answered the voice from across the line. He waited for a moment before continuing.

"Agent 115, Men of Letters," he stated and then waited as another pause followed.

"You are safe and secure," answered the man from across the line.

"What is the use of power if not used? What is the use of knowledge if not used? What is the use of superiority if not used?"

"Agent, who is the superior one of our Father's creation?" asked the British voice from across the line.

"Any man that is not blind to the truth…..Long…Live….Man," he said with a fiery religious passion.

"Agent, why are you reporting so early when you have not completed your mission?"

"Sir, it seems that the mission is already complete."

"What are you talking about?"

"The family was attacked tonight as expected but Mary didn't die. They had assistance from an angel and demon and actually killed Azazel. Heaven seemed to sense that something was wrong since they sent down a group of angels, but they escaped."

"This must definitely be reported. Where is the family right now?"

"Lebanon Kansas, sir."

"Interesting, I wonder how much they truly know?"

"Sir, should I still engage or?"

"For now stay in Lebanon. Observe the family, befriend them and find out the identity of the angel and demon working with them…. Remember that this family is critical to our plans and the apocalyptic plans of our inferior brothers. Make sure that no harm comes to them, keep to your hunter identity, and report anything strange or unexpected.

"Understood sir…..Long…..Live….Man!" he said before the person on the other side hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward Family Road Trip

 _Author: Hi everybody, I have a new chapter added. I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update, everything has gotten really busy. I will try to update sooner._

….

…..

…..

…..

"Ok, what the freakin Hell is going on!" snapped John once they got in the car.

"John, you need to drive now!" ordered Mary in a very serious voice.

"Where!"

"Anywhere but here!" shouted Mary as John stepped on the pedal and sped off.

"Why are we being attacked! Why does everybody else know what's going on!"

"We don't have time for this. We need to get somewhere safe!"

"Who were those people, what did they want!"

"Just listen to mom!" shouted Sam.

"How is it that Sam can talk!"

"How about you shut up and drive!" shouted Dean.

"Since when did"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" screamed Mary in an unrecognizable tone as her hunter instincts kicked in.

"We need to get as far away from here as we can! John get on the highway! Nobody talk!" ordered Mary and for the next couple of minutes, nobody talked as John drove.

She had to take deep breaths and breathe slowly to calm herself from all the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. In these situations, survival is always the first priority and one could not let distractions get the better of you, but it was so hard because she couldn't help but feel that her worst fears had now become reality.

In that instant, Mary knew that she was and always would be a hunter. No matter how much you ran away, that cursed life would always come back to haunt you. She always knew that escaping was impossible but some part of her thought that she would be lucky, that she could live a normal life, if only her past self knew just how wrong she was.

In less than an hour, almost everything that was considered impossible in the supernatural world had happened. A yellow-eyed demon, which was a demon that nobody had ever heard of or seen except for the stranger in the past, had been killed, which was something impossible. Her house had been burned down and she had witnessed people teleport, which was something that no hunter had ever seen. However, what was stranger was the conversation that the teleporting strangers were having with each other. They talked about taking orders and the corruption that existed in Heaven. "In Heaven" she thought to herself in shock. She had hunted everything: ghosts, werewolves, vampires, even demons, but the possibility of the existence of Heaven and activity associated with that place was another level.

According to lore, the only supernatural entities that had anything to do or lived within Heaven were angels and God. "Angels," she thought to herself, a species that no hunter had ever encountered or reported, not even Samuel Colt and the only people to ever report about them were the ones in ancient times, thousands of years ago. "Could they be angels?" she wondered, "And what did they want, why were they here?"

"The worst part is that she can already figure out some of the answers to her own questions. One of the strangers talked about how this ordeal was not to be interrupted, which was probably whatever the yellow-eyed demon was doing with her children, meaning that this was planned a long time ago. A plan for her family between a powerful demon that had never been seen before and angels. The mere thought of that made her shudder.

Something else that was bothering her was the fact that the children that she had right now, were not her real children. It was pretty obvious. For one, Sam who is only 6 months old, was now fully conscience, aware, and could talk. The children knew about the plans of the yellow-eyed demon, and also seemed to be in league with another angel and demon. The children could be angels, yet they showed no ability to teleport and the other strangers did not address them.

She wondered what creatures were possessing her children or worse, wearing the mask of her children while the real ones were away, but it didn't matter because she was going to get them back, no matter what.

"John, stop the car!" she ordered once they had gotten on the highway.

"I thought you said"

"Trust me, we need to get out now!"

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE!" He didn't get the chance to finish as Mary suddenly grabbed the steering wheel and turned to the side of the road, causing John to break really hard.

"What the Hell Mary!" roared John as Mary suddenly got out before the car completely stopped.

"Everybody, get out of the car!"

"No, not until!"

"John, for the safety of our children, will you please shut up!"

"Uh, mom, what are you?" began Dean very cautiously as he grabbed Sam and got out of the car.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" shouted Mary desperately as her hunter instincts kicked in, turning the conversation into an interrogation. "I know what you really are, so you can cut the act. John, stay away from them, they could be dangerous!"

"Mary, what are you talking about?"

"Look, I know that this is hard to believe, but you're going to have trust us," said Sam in his very high pitched voice.

"Where are my children!"

"We are your children!" answered Dean with some desperation in his voice.

She then grabbed some Holy Water from the car and splashed it on the children. Nothing happened. She then had them hold some silver utensils and still nothing happened.

"Who are ya'll, what are ya'll…..are…..are ya'll….. _angels_?" she asked hesitantly.

"Please listen, we're your sons!" demanded Dean desperately, and then he did something that surprised both Sammy and himself, he started crying.

He couldn't help but cry, something that he would normally be ashamed of doing but in this instance, he didn't care. He had lost his mother when he was 4, but in the end, he still missed her terribly. He and Sammy had been through so much. They had sacrificed so much, lost so much, and had lived very lonely lives. There were times when they would experience happiness but it was always short lived and was usually brutally snatched away. Many times, he and Sammy would meet their greatest friends and mentors, only to have them killed. Many times, he and Sammy would meet the love of their lives, their chance to have their own family and usually they were killed. However, even more painful were the times that they had to move on and decline their wish of having a family. Leaving Ben and Lisa was probably one of the most painful things that he had ever done. Even though it was for their safety, Sammy, and the safety of the world, it still hurt and did not feel fair. He had the chance to have a family, his own wife, kids, and instead he chose to continue living a life of hardship filled with meaningless sacrifices and loneliness. "What kind of idiot does that?" he always wondered. "Who the Hell chooses hardship, suffering, and loneliness over the chance of having a family and being happy?"

But, what really hurt was the rejection that he was facing from his mother. He understood why she was suspicious and she had every right to be, but it still hurt. Through all his pain, failures, and sacrifices, one thing that comforted him was the idea that there was somebody out there, his mother and even though she wasn't alive, she would have given a damn and cared about all the crap that he and Sammy had been through. However, seeing her in the flesh reject him tore that comforting thought and image from his head.

Mary couldn't stand to see her son cry like. In that instant, she knew inside that they really were her children. It's not like she had any proof or anything but in her heart, she knew that they were her children. She could always tell if something was bothering Dean or if he was lying. In this case, she could tell that Dean really was her Dean. She couldn't explain it but she always felt as if she had some connection with her Dean.

In the past, when she and John would fight, it was always her son Dean that was there to comfort her. He was the only one that would listen and in those moments, she would feel this connection with her son. Sometimes, Dean would make mistakes and lie to cover it up but when she would ask again, he would sadly tell her the truth. She wouldn't punish him but instead, hug and comfort him, reminding him that everything was going to be ok. In these moments she would feel this connection with him, a bond of complete trust, compassion, and love.

"No you're not!" she desperately shouted, trying to ignore her feelings.

"Yes we are, please listen!" shouted Sam desperately.

"No you're not….I….I want my sons back!" she cried out desperately. Her gut and every instinct in her body was screaming out to her that they were her children, but she didn't want them to. Her sons were supposed to be innocent and know nothing of the supernatural. The children in front of her not only knew of the supernatural, but were in league with a demon, a possible angel, and had just killed the yellow-eyed demon.

There was no way that they could be her children but for some reason, she just knew that they were, and it hurt her so much because it meant that she had failed.

"They are your sons," stated Castiel who suddenly appeared behind Dean, weak and injured.

"What the…..Cas…..son of a bitch, we talked about this….Crap…Hey! hey hey hey, you alright?" asked Dean as Castiel collapsed.

"Did…did you just teleport?" asked John with complete shock.

"Who are you? Where are my children?" demanded Mary to Castiel.

"We don't have time for this, ah, we…we… need to move to a safe location now!" replied Castiel, exhaustively in pain.

"No, not until we know what the Hell is going on!" demanded both Mary and John simultaneously.

"You don't understand, we just killed the king of Hell and a group of angels. Both Heaven and Hell will be hunting us down."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my children are!" demanded Mary furiously.

"Please, we don't"

"I don't care if the Devil himself is chasing me!" demanded Mary with a fierce hunter stare that actually made Castiel flinch.

"Um…Basically the souls of your future children have been sent into the body of your present children."

"CAS!"

"What?" shouted both John and Mary.

"Dean, your parents will not listen to us unless we explain the situation."

"Yeah but"

"Ok just…just stop, what exactly are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord."

"Will you stop with all this crap and actually explain to me what the Hell is going on!" roared John who turned to Mary, surprised to see that she seemed to actually believe the angel.

"Mary, you don't actually"

"John…..there…..there are things that you don't know about me.

"What!...Mary"

"Those other strangers….the ones teleporting…..were…were they angels to?" asked Mary.

"Yes"

"And they were working with the yellow-eyed demon?"

"Sort of"

"What does that mean?"

"Both Heaven and Hell want to start the biblical apocalypse."

"What?"

"You know, the one talked about in Revelation."

"I'm out of here!" shouted John.

Mary didn't ask any more questions after that. The conversation was getting them nowhere and the angel was just spouting out jibberish.

She was going have to play ball and pretend like she understood what the angel was talking about. Hopefully, once they got to a safe location, she could figure this all out. "It could a trap," she thought to herself and John will probably find out, but her children were involved and she was not going to take that risk.

"John I…..I think that we should listen to him."

"What are you talking about! Are you"

"I've known about the yellow-eyed demon John. If what they say is true, then we need to move to a safe location," she said with a guilty look on her face. "I…I know of safe location."

"Actually we know of a safer location, been there done that, didn't work out the last time" answered Dean.

"Yes, the Bunker would be the safest place given our situation," answered Castiel.

"Where is this place?"

"Lebanon Kansas"

"Ok this…..this is ridiculous! Am I the only sane one here. We need to call the authorities and let them handle it.

"John, did you just see what happened! Do you honestly think that they will believe us."

"Yeah but"

"They can't help us, we have to help ourselves!"

John didn't answer and slowly got back into the car and turned it on. Everything that she said was true. He had seen people teleport who were now labeled as angels, and someone who claimed to be a demon, show red eyes. The authorities would most certainly not believe them, and if they did, how could they protect his family from angels and demons.

However, he was still pissed. His family was secretly involved with something, they had almost gotten killed because of it, and they expected him to just play along with it without asking any questions.

Nobody said anything as they all, including the so called angel, got into the car and took off, heading toward Lebanon. For a half hour, nobody said anything as the awkward silence grew in the car.

"So…..angels and demons….are real," said John, stating what he thought was now obvious to see, just to make sure that he wasn't going insane.

"Yes and so are monsters," added Castiel.

"Cas maybe now isn't the time"

"And you've known about this! All of you! For how long!" John demanded as anger began to sweep throughout his body. He was tired of all of it, being treated like a child and a fool.

"All my life," whispered Mary very softly and shamefully.

"And you told the children but not me! The Children!

"John I"

"You kept this all from me….It nearly killed us!

"Please John"

"You told the children…why would you ever do something like that! How could you!…..you've scarred them…..you've, you've taken their innocence away…What, what kind of a person does that…..to our children!"

Only a sob escapes from Mary in answer to what John just said. Every word and phrase felt like a knife slowly cutting deeper into her. The worst part was that it was all true, every word. How could she let something like this happen to her family, her children. Her family should be safe and as far away from the supernatural as possible. Her children should not even know what a gun is.

"John…I….I am so sorry," she sobbed and nothing was said for the rest of the car trip.

…..

…..

…..

3 Hours Later

…

…

…

After what seemed like an endless awkward drive and silence, they finally past a sign that said Lebanon Kansas. Castiel then directed John the rest of the way until they pulled into an abandoned power plant.

"Alright, we're here," said Dean as everybody got out of the car except for John.

"John"

"I…this is…this is all strange and…..and I don't know what to do or believe…I mean….I just…..I need to just clear my head. I'll meet you back here," said John as he drove away.

They waited for a little while after John left before heading back towards the compound. A gasp escaped Mary as she approached the entrance.

"Mom, what is it?"

"That…that sign. I've…..I've seen it before," she said, pointing to the six-pointed star on the door. My….my grandmother gave me a bracelet with that crest on it….She…she said that she got it from a friend who belonged to….to some secret society.

"More like a society of nerds"

"What?"

"Uh nothing" said Dean as they entered the Bunker.

…

…

…

Somewhere Else in Kansas

….

….

….

The man ran as fast as he could, he could hear the hellhound chasing him. He sprinted harder and harder, with all the strength that he had. He had to make it to the phone booth. It didn't matter if he died, so long as the elders found out about the situation, about the truth of what was really going on.

He took out the salt packet once he got to the phone booth, his hands shaking so much as he drew out a salt line, but then he noticed something strange.

The Hellhounds were nowhere in sight. It was silent, too silent, there was nobody in sight. He had to take this chance as he desperately put in a quarter and started dialing as fast as he could.

Suddenly the glass behind him shattered and before he had any time to react, he felt a bullet buried in his neck.

"I have to tell them, I have to tell them the truth," he thought to himself as he tried to punch in the final numbers, but he couldn't. After all that running, he had failed, he thought to himself as his vision went black and he dropped to the ground, dead.

A couple of minutes passed before the shooter slowly walked out of the shadows with his pet hellhound beside him. He walked to the phone booth, put in a quarter, and dialed a number.

"Hello," answered a British voice from across the line.

The shooter waited for a moment before responding, "What is the use of power if not used? What is the use of knowledge if not used? What is the use of superiority if not used?" A pause followed before the man on the other side answered.

"You are safe and secure,"

"Agent 33, Execution Unit"

"Agent, who is the superior one of our Father's creation?" asked the British voice from across the line.

"Any man that is not blind to the truth…Long….Live…Man!" he said with a fiery religious passion.

"Report"

"Sir, all the teams sent by the Men of Letters to retrieve the Winchester have been taken care of, except of course for our inside operative….The bodies will not be found and for insurance, sulfur has been placed in their last locations."

"Good….very good…. Your new assignment involves the infiltration of the Styne family in America….One of their members in the upper rank is all alone in New York City, Manhattan actually…You know what to do."

"Of course, master" said the shooter with dread.

"DO…NOT….BE….. WEAK!" snarled the man on the side of the line. "WELCOME IT!...EMBRACE THE PAIN!...IT WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER….JUST HOW ANTIBIOTICS MUST HARM BACTERIA…..SO THAT IT MAY BE REBORN AS A PLAGUE!

"Yes sir, I understand,"

"Good"

"Sir, if I may be so bold….why are we involving the American Styne Family right now…shouldn't…shouldn't this be happening decades from now?"

"The future has just been changed in our favor. Conditions will become perfect in a matter of years now instead of the projected year of 2016…..Soon, very soon, mankind will get the Promised Land that we always deserved."

"And of the ones that are suspicious?" asked the shooter.

"like the American chapter agent…..accidents…will happen."

"Understood sir…..Long….Live…..Man!" he said before the person on the other side hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5. The Truth Hurts

…..

….

…

…..

After what seemed like an endless awkward drive and silence, they finally past a sign that said Lebanon Kansas. Castiel then directed John the rest of the way until they pulled into an abandoned power plant.

"Alright, we're here," said Dean as everybody got out of the car except for John.

"John"

"I…this is…this is all strange and…..and I don't know what to do or believe…I mean….I just…..I need to just clear my head. I'll meet you back here," said John as he drove away.

They waited for a little while after John left before heading back towards the compound. A gasp escaped Mary as she approached the entrance.

"Mom, what is it?"

"That…that sign. I've…..I've seen it before," she said, pointing to the six-pointed star on the door. My….my grandmother gave me a bracelet with that crest on it….She…she said that she got it from a friend who belonged to….to some secret society.

"Uh nothing" said Dean as they entered the Bunker, carrying Sam who had now fallen asleep.

"Here um….can you hold Sammy for sec," asked Dean which was awkward because a couple of hours ago, his mother was interrogating and accusing both he and his brother for not being her real children.

He disappeared into the dark room and reappeared a few moments later with all the lights turned on.

A gasp escaped Mary as she walked inside. It was like some hidden base that you would only see in movies. The entrance led into an inside balcony with a set of stairs, leading into a large circular war room. In the center was a table with an illuminated map of the world and to the sides were an array of computers and communication devices.

Behind the war room was a large library decorated with fancy weapons and artifacts, and to the back was something that looked like a large telescope that one would only find in an observatory.

They all proceeded down the stairs slowly as they took a look around. Mary walked over to the side of the room, inspecting the technology as if it were from the future. For a few minutes all the worry and shock melted away and turned into pure astonishment at the sight of the room. Then she looked back at Dean and was reminded of all the events that occurred in just one night.

"Alright, now that we're safe, can you please explain to me what's going on!" demanded Mary.

"Sure…..um actually…how about I take Sammy to his room since he's sleeping."

"His room?"

"Yeah…..this is basically home for us."

"What are you talking about"

"All questions will be answered soon….I promise, let me…let me just put Sammy in his room, ok.

Dean took Sammy from her and disappeared in a hallway to the left. She had so many questions now. This place was unbelievable. It definitely gave proof to the secret society that her grandmother talked about.

"Alright, what's really going on, tell me the truth," demanded Mary as soon as Dean got back.

"Uum…..well….it's a very long story, I don't even know where to start," sighed Dean with a look on his face that scared Mary. It was the look, the look that all hunters and soldiers that had been through hell had in common, and her son had the look. A look of pure pain and sadness.

"As Cas said, we're….uh, I know it's going to be hard to believe, but we're from the future," man how many times have I said this, thought Dean to himself.

"Stop with the lying and tell me the truth!"

"It is the truth. Look….you…you were supposed to die tonight after the yellow-eyed demon infects Sammy with demon blood. Dad raised us as hunters for revenge. We had a crappy childhood. Then later we ended up getting involved in this angel, demon, destiny, purgatory, tablet crap. It was one disaster after another until it got so bad that God Himself had to send us back to fix this big mess."

Mary just stared at him, speechless, not knowing what to believe.

"No….no….no, seriously, what's the truth!"

"Mom, do you remember that time in the past when me and Sammy traveled back as adults?"

"N no, what are you talking about?" asked Mary.

"Do you remember a man named Dean Vanhalen?"

She instantly flinched at that name. "I…..yes, but how do you?"

"She doesn't remember because Michael wiped off her memory," answered Castiel, cutting Dean off.

"Here," said Castiel as he put his hand on Mary's head.

Mary suddenly jerked back and looked around in shock.

"Oh my God I….I remember," said Mary. She looked at Dean and everything that had happened all clicked.

"Oh God…..Dean….. but…..but…how come you still look like a child?" asked Mary.

"Normally time travel does not change the past but when God sent us, He said it had to be done this way. The souls within both the bodies of Sam and Dean are that of their adult version," explained Castiel.

Silence followed as Dean stared at the ground while Mary stared off, thinking.

"So if the future has been changed, then…then everything is all fixed, right?" asked Mary hesitantly.

"I mean, y'all killed the yellow-eyed demon, right. So…..so you can go back to the present and…..and live as if nothing bad ever happened right," asked Mary with false hope.

Dean didn't answer and just stared at the ground.

"No," answered Castiel.

"Dean and Sam cannot travel back to their futuristic past lives. They are stuck here forever. Also, there are many more tasks that we must accomplish in order to guarantee the safety of the future."

"Why does it have to be them?"

"Because, it is their destiny. Heaven and Hell have plans for them that were created since the beginning. Only Dean and Sam can stop them."

"No…no…..no, this can't be," cried Mary desperately with tears coming down her eyes. It was not fair. Her children were not supposed to be hunters, let alone be involved in some big plot between Heaven and Hell.

"I….I want my children back!" demanded Mary.

"We are your children!" shouted Dean back who was now crying, again.

She turns away from Dean. She can't face him. It was the same Dean that appeared to her many years ago. The one that told her the hard truth of reality, that her sons grew up to be hunters and now they were time traveling and getting involved in ancient plans between Heaven and Hell.

"Fine!" yelled Dean as he ran away, leaving Mary alone with Castiel.

Another awkward soon followed and Castiel's stare did not make the situation any better.

"I know that this is hard to take in, but"

"They shouldn't be hunters. They shouldn't have lived the life that they had," sobbed Mary.

"I know, it's…it's unfair and tragic that your sons had to take on this burden," stated Catiel sadly.

"But, they are the bravest men I have ever met, and the world definitely needed them. They have saved so many people and changed so many lives. It is honor for me to be at their side."

This makes Mary smile a bit.

"So…so how did you meet my babies?" asked Mary.

A very uncomfortable and sad look revealed itself on Castiel's face that was clearly obvious to Mary.

"Oh my God…what happened…..how bad was it?" asked Mary in a quivering voice.

"Um, listen, I don't think Dean would"

"What happened!"

"Dean wouldn't"

"CASTIEL" demanded Mary, cutting in as her interrogation voice took over.

"I pulled Dean from Hell" answered Castiel instantly.

A look of horror and shock suddenly flashed across Mary's face.

"Wait…what…..…you….you pulled Dean from….from _Hell_ ,"

"No, no, Dean did not go to Hell. No, nope," answered Castiel defensively, surprising Mary.

"Yeah yeah…don't worry, he…..he was not tortured by Hell's worst torturer, Alastair, for 40 years. Yep, that did not happen," answered Castiel immediately afterwards in a tone that hinted that he was obviously lying and just stated everything that had happened unintentionally.

A cry and gasp for breath escaped from Mary. An overwhelming feeling of panick suddenly engulfed her to the point where she couldn't breathe. Suddenly she started choking, gagged, and then vomited, startling Castiel.

"Are…..are you ok?" asked Castiel, shakingly.

Her son had been condemned to Hell. "To Hell," she thought to herself, the place where the damned souls were sent to be tormented by unspeakable horrors for all eternity, and her beautiful baby boy had been there. Her innocent baby boy was tortured by Hell's worst, for 40 years. That couldn't be. That could just not be.

She sobbed uncontrollably for a moment with Castiel looking desperately around, trying to figure out what to do.

"But…..why…..what…..what happened?" asked Mary desperately with tears coming down her eyes.

"I don't think Dean would want me to"

"He's my son!" shouted Mary cutting him off

"But"

"CAS" said Mary in a voice that hinted that her interrogation voice was again taking over.

"Um, yes ok, Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back from the dead."

"What?"

"Sam was killed in a death match between Azazel's champions, so Dean sold his soul"

"And you let this happen"

"No"

"Well why didn't you do anything about it!" shouted Mary in an accusing tone.

"I uh, I was a stupid angel back then. I just followed orders without question. Don't worry I am not like that anymore," answered Castiel defensively, and immediately afterwards.

"Why didn't the angels do anything about it."

"Well, the angels kind of wanted this to happen"

A silence soon followed after Castiel said that.

"So…..so the angels are working with demons," said Mary in a very soft, defeated tone.

"Well, it's….it's complicated.

"Where was John in all of this?" demanded Mary.

Castiel did not answer and just stared at the floor.

"Castiel!"

"He…..he wasn't there."

"What does that mean!"

"He….he was…..he wasn't alive."

"No…..no no no!" said Mary, shaking with tears.

"How…..how did he go?" she asked silently in a hopeless voice.

"He…..he gave his soul to Azazel, the yellow eyed-demon, to save Dean."

She immediately broke into another sob. Then a horrible thought flashed in front of Mary. If John sold his soul and went to Hell then that meant…..no, not that.

"Castiel" asked Mary trembling…..did…..did John go to Hell the normal way.

"No he did not. He was taken immediately without any Hellhounds."

"What…what about Dean?"

Castiel's awkward stutter and defensive cover up was enough of an answer which sent her into another sob.

"How…..how long did he get?"

"one year"

Immediately she went into another uncontrollable sob. The pain hurt so much. She sobbed for a long time, repeating over and over again, "how could this happen, how could this happen."

"Does…..does he still have memories of that place?" asked Mary silently.

Castiel sadly and silently nodded his head.

"Oh no….no….no, no no no, how….how is he still sane?"

"Uh"

"But you…..you rescued him…right?"

"That is correct."

"Castiel…I….this….this can't be true."

"Uh, well um," said Castiel, not sure of what to say. He didn't want to hurt Mary anymore but could not come up with a good lie.

A couple of minutes passed as Mary sobbed some more as Castiel sat there, unsure of what to do next.

Then Castiel went over and slowly put his arms around Mary in an unsure, awkward way as if he were hugging a bomb. However, Mary didn't notice, hugged him back and sobbed in his shoulder, allowing Castiel to relax and hug her back.

"It's ok…it's ok," said Castiel as he patted Mary's back as she continued to sob.

"Castiel I have to know. Please….please tell me that nothing worst happened?" asked Mary desperately.

"Um"

"Oh no, no no no"

"Actually nothing else bad happened"

"Stop lying"

"Um" said Castiel, now in a tight situation. For some reason he seemed to have this natural instinct to do whatever Mary told him. He definitely did not want her getting mad at him and the only way to do so was by telling her the truth, which he couldn't really control and was also tearing her apart.

There were plenty of other bad things that happened but one in particular stood out, which was the time when Dean was turned into a demon by the Mark. That had been a disaster. Mary was not taking either John or Dean going to Hell that well and he had a feeling that telling her about Dean and the Mark of Cain would be disastrous.

So he quickly thought of something else that was bad. Unfortunately, what he told Mary ended up being the time that Sam was thrown in the cage with Lucifer.

He tried covering it up with a lie, which made things worse.

"So…so John (sobbing a little)…sold his soul to save Dean….and (sobbing more)…and Dean sold his soul to save Sam….and (sobbing to the point where it is almost inaudible)….and Sam was caged with Lucifer to stop the Apocalypse!" shouted Mary with a look of utter devastation.

So this was the life and fate of the family that she loved. Her children would grow up without a mother.

" _We had a crappy childhood."_

Her husband would probably be hell bent on revenge, causing him to take it out on his children. He would raise her sons to become what she feared as the worst fate, a hunter. Her boys would then go on to live the lonely and bitter life of a hunter.

" _It was one disaster after another."_

Dean would die and John would sell his soul to save Dean. Sam would get killed and to bring him back from the dead, Dean would sell his soul. The apocalypse would fall upon the earth and in order to stop it, Sam would make the ultimate sacrifice by caging himself with Lucifer.

John, the most loving husband that anyone could ever ask for, always happy and full of life, always helping others, would be damned in Hell. That was his fate.

Dean, the cutest 5 year old toddler who always came back from school excited to see mommy would be hunted and butchered mercilessly by a hellhound. He would then be dragged to Hell, where he would be at the mercy of Hell's most sadistic torturer for 40 years.

Sam, the most beautiful, precious baby, whom she was still nursing, would be caged with the Devil himself and at his mercy.

It was the saddest most tragic story that she had ever heard, and it hurt so much because it was about her family.

"Dean and Sam are not going to be happy with me," thought Castiel to himself.


End file.
